prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cloverheart0253/STP Episode 3 Review
This was an average episode as it demonstrates both Hikaru's and Lala's counter opposites leading them to an argument. I do see what Murayama was trying to uphold but I think it could've been written better. Average points~ 1) Like I said, it was an average episode that could've been handled better. The argument of both Hikaru and Lala was going through this ep was understandably reasonable but it felt rushed and hardly to see it real as it did ended in a fast-paced conclusion :/ Overall, both looking at each cures's point of view, both were in the wrong with unexcused reasons but with also rights that may seem for a good explanation during the argument. 2) Starting with Hikaru, now being depicted as a spoiled brat in the fandom's internet, I'll admit what she did was immature and childish but that is no surprise for me. In the bio, it describes her stubborn, so once I saw this side of her I was expecting everyone to hate it once its shown. I can understand why she's like that since everytime whenever she finds new info about the Star Princess, Lala silence her to stay quiet or judge her that she's slacking off (e.g. in the donut shop scene). But what truly caught me off guard and interest that she almost was about to say she hates Lala, which that just came out of nowhere and was done poorly. If by viewed in first impression, we will obviously say that was just pure low of Hikaru but we're only at ep 3 so there could be possible reasons for this. I watched the episode many times to get a sense into this and that's when I realized Toei have shown many flaws put into her character in this ep and it could be processing this to an arc/main conflict. She may have misunderstood Lala's "I don't understand what Earthlings think," phrase, as it could have reminded her of her own grandpa or maybe society that doesn't understand her craziness and love of aliens. A.K.A not accepting her (intuition everyone?). This has just started to remind me of the post that I created about predicting each cure's main conflict. This could be a start to her character's arc but of course, it still doesn't give her the right to scream out Lala with hatred. 3)Now looking at Lala, she too was also in the wrong for silencing Hikaru and not listening to her in the first place. In fact, that's what started this argument beforehand. She was the one keep giving Hikaru the silent trestment whereas judging by her actions while Hikaru was actually helping all this time. Thinking about this, it just makes me see Hikaru having a right to shout at her as she was actually trying to hold it in until it clicked her temper after Lala saying her phrase. I know she was having a hard time with Hikaru as she is pictured annoying after not having any sleep while finding data in Hikaru's star pendant, we all get grumpy when being exhausted. But it felt off that after realizing data won't always find the answer to a problem last episode, they went straight back to her tech side as it makes no sense following the last eps. But I did felt sorry for her when she was about to be hated by Hikaru as I understand she was the one who started this argument, it shattered me that Hikaru will say something like that right after Lala admitted she couldn't adjust to her new life on Earth. Overall, both of their actions were wrong but I can understand where they're coming from. Points~✨ 1) What had actually hitted me was, besides Hikaru's statement towards Lala, was the part where Fuwa cries by seeing them fight and Hikaru's apologetic scene in the fight and after the fight. Usually I'm not into fairies stopping an argument but just hearing Fuwa's tears felt so real to me it made me felt sympathetic. As for the apologising scene, I did said it was done poorly but I cannot lie I had one soft spot for both of Hikaru's and Lala's actions as Hikaru is still a child and is befriending an actual adult alien who is the same age in Earth. 2)The fight was not bad as I did like the strategy on both the cures's and villain's way of fighting despite the lack of animation and how short it was it was still nice. Speaking of villains, it was interesting to see that Kappard and Tenjo has different targets; Kappard being after Fuwa and Tenjo having interest in the Star's Princesses's powers. This could lead to maybe better fighting but also plot development throughout the season. I'm even more curious on how each villains are going to appear like. Next episode we will seeing Cure Soleil debut as I am excited for her to come. And I cannot forget that I liked Elena's appearance in ep. 3 as her advice to the cured was true. Category:Blog posts